As long as there have been hitches, the need has existed for flexibility in using the hitch when appropriate. That is to say, there are many times when a hitch is not needed. Thus, there are a wide variety of removably attachable hitch mechanisms known in the art. As a result, when the need arises, the hitch is connected to a vehicle, for example only, and the hitch is put to the desired use. For example only and not by way of limitation, the owner of a boat attaches an appropriate hitch to his vehicle and then attaches the boat trailer to the hitch. In this way, as is known in the art, the hitch serves as the connection between the vehicle and the item being towed. Also, as is known in the art, when not in use, the hitch may be removed from the vehicle.
A difficulty arises when multiple items to be towed exist. The difficulty is that a wide variety of hitch sizes exist. That is to say, by way of example only, a boat trailer may utilize one size hitch while a motorcycle trailer may require another. Currently, it is necessary to engage in a labor-intensive process to remove one size hitch and to install another hitch of another size.
Additionally, there is a need with regard to safety vehicles and rescue vehicles to be as flexible as possible when providing assistance to others. Currently when a safety vehicle arrives on the scene of an accident, for example only, the safety vehicle may be equipped with a hitch that is the wrong size for the one that is needed. Here again, a time and labor-intensive process is currently required to change out one hitch for another. This is assuming that a second size hitch is even available.
Thus, there is a need in the art for providing an apparatus and method to enable users of hitches to quickly, easily, and conveniently switch between a variety of hitches at the spur the moment. It, therefore, is an object of this invention to provide a multi-hitch apparatus and method for enabling a user to quickly and easily switch between a variety of hitch devices.